


Lemon and Paint

by ladeedadaday



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, They're trying so hard to be good girlfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725589
Kudos: 39





	Lemon and Paint

Regina shivered. "Are you cold, baby?" Janis whispered to Regina as they walked to school together. 

"Yeah, but my outfit..." She whined. Janis rolled her eyes. "Janis, it's a habit and I really can't help it."

Janis wrapped her arms around Regina in an attempt to keep her warm. "You know I'll give you my jacket if you ask." In all honesty, she really just wanted to see Regina wearing her jacket because everyone knew Janis's jackets just by looking at them. They weren't too public with their relationship (they don't post pictures of them kissing or holding hands, they keep their dates secret, etc.) but everyone knew they were dating. Regina was incredibly nervous about coming out to the school especially after what she did to Janis. Janis was always open about who she loved and her relationships with people, because they were always something that she was proud of, but she made sure to do the best she could to keep her relationship under wraps. 

They were both doing their best to be good girlfriends to each other, but it was pretty hard sometimes because they just wanted to kiss in public and hold hands at school and be the power couple of Northshore, but they were much too worried because of what the school had done to Janis because she was gay. "Oh my god, it's so cold." 

"Please, I can't watch this. Take my jacket." Regina hesitated before nodding. Janis grinned, shedding her jacket and handing it to Regina. Her heart swelled as soon as Regina put it on. "You can take it off once we get there, if you'd like to." 

Her jacket smelled like paint, (I wonder why,) and her lemon shampoo which Regina was admittedly getting sick of, but it always meant that Janis was there, so that really didn't matter too much. It felt like Janis was constantly hugging her which Regina would never object to.

"I don't want to." Janis smirked. "I think I wanna go for it." The girls grinned ear to ear.

"I can take you to dances now?" Janis asked. Regina found the excitement in her face and voice the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. And her face when Regina nodded was the most beautiful and wonderful thing she would ever see. "Gina, I'm so happy." 

"I can see that, babe." Regina kissed her cheek. "Can we be the obnoxiously-in-love couple like I always wanted to be?" She paused, realizing what she had said. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it's just I really really love you and--" She was cut off when Janis kissed her. 

"Love, don't be sorry. I love you and I am in love with you and I don't want you to worry about expressing your feelings. Got it?" She whispered, still pressing her lips to Regina's. Regina hadn't yet responded so she repeated herself. "Got it?" 

"Yes, Janis." Janis had to admit she was a *little* turned on when she heard Regina say that. "Alright, we gotta keep walking." 

\----

Damian almost passed out when they kissed at lunch. "MY SHIP HAS SAILED!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the entire cafeteria, who laughed when both Janis and Regina glared at him. "Sorry, Jan. Not that sorry, Regina." 

"Damian! Be nice to my girlfriend!" Damian pouted and crossed his arms but he didn't say anything else. 

\----

At the end of the night when they were cuddled together on Regina's bed, Regina said, "I'm glad this didn't go badly." 

She kissed the tip of her girlfriend's nose. "I love you, babe." 

"I love you, too." And Regina was happy to always smell the lemon and paint. 


End file.
